Bergslagen Military Area
| allegiance =Swedish Armed Forces | branch =Multi (Sea, Air and Land) | type =Military area | role =Operational, territorial and tactical operations | size =5 brigades | garrison =Karlstad | battles = | decorations = | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_label =Command flag }} Bergslagen Military Area ( , Milo B), originally V Military Area ( ) was a Swedish military area, a command of the Swedish Armed Forces that had operational control over the informal Bergslagen region, for most time of its existence corresponding to the area covered by the counties of Värmland, Örebro and Kopparberg (now Dalarna County). The headquarters of Milo B were located in Karlstad. History Milo B was created in 1966 along with five other military areas as part of a reorganisation of the administrative divisions of the Swedish Armed Forces. It can be seen as the successor of V Military Area (V. militärområdet) created in 1942, but that did not have the same tasks as Milo B. The military area consisted of the land covered by the above-mentioned counties. In 1991, the number of military areas of Sweden was decreased to five, and as a consequence of that, Milo B was merged with Eastern Military Area (Milo Ö) to create a new military area, Middle Military Area (Milo M). Units 1989 In peacetime the Bergslagen Military Area consisted of the following units, which were training recruits for wartime units: * Bergslagen Military Area (Milo B), in Karlstad ** I 2/Fo 52 – Värmland Regiment / Värmland Defense Area, in Karlstad ** I 3/Fo 51 – Life Regiment Grenadiers / Örebro Defense Area, in Örebro ** I 13/Fo 53 – Dalarna Regiment / Kopparberg Defense Area, in Falun ** A 9 – Bergslagen Artillery Regiment, in Kristinehamn ** ArtSS - Artillery School Training Center, in Älvdalen In wartime the Bergslagen Military Area would have activated the following major land units, as well as a host of smaller units: * IB 2 - Värmland Brigade, in Karlstad, a Type 77 infantry brigade based on the I 2 - Värmland Regiment * IB 3 - Life Brigade, in Örebro, a Type 66M infantry brigade based on the I 3 - Life Regiment Grenadiers * NB 13 - Dalarna Brigade, in Falun, a Type 85 Norrland Brigade (optimized for arctic/winter warfare) based on the I 13 - Dalarna Regiment * IB 33 - Närke Brigade, in Örebro, a Type 77 infantry brigade based on the I 3 - Life Regiment Grenadiers * IB 43 - Kopparberg Brigade, in Falun, a Type 66M infantry brigade based on the I 13 - Dalarna Regiment Heraldry and traditions Coat of arms The coat of arms of the Bergslagen Military Area Staff 1983–1991. Blazon: "Azur, an erect sword with the area letter (B - Bergslagen) surrounded by an open chaplet of oak leaves, all or." Commanding officers Military commanders *1942–1944: Axel Rappe *1945–1959: Sven Salander *1959–1966: Regner Leuhusen *1966–1967: Stig Synnergren *1967–1973: Stig Löfgren *1973–1979: Sigmund Ahnfelt *1979–1983: Gösta Hökmark *1983–1991: Bengt Tamfeldt Chiefs of Staff *1942–1949: ??? *1949–1954: Sten Langéen *1954–1966: ??? *1966–1968: Karl Eric Holm *1966–1968: Gunnar Nordlöf (acting) *1968–1972: Gunnar Nordlöf *1972–1974: Karl-Gösta Lundmark *1974–1984: Sven Werner *1984–1986: Percurt Green *1986–1987: Bertel Österdahl *1987–1989: Lars-Olof Strandberg *1989–1990: Bernt Östh *1990–1991: ??? Names, designations and locations See also *Swedish military areas References Notes Print * |ref=harv}} * |ref=harv}} Web * Category:Military areas of Sweden Category:Disbanded units and formations of Sweden Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1991